


The Once and Future King

by fleete



Series: Pornathon 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Literature, M/M, T.H. White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur was six years old, he fell in love with a character in a book.  Three guesses which character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future King

**Author's Note:**

> **content notes** : Depicts a physically-inflected fascination that starts when Arthur's a young child, but doesn't become sexual until later. Ageplay between consenting adults.

When Arthur was six years old, he fell in love with a character in a book. The book in question was _The Once and Future King_ , and the character in question was, rather unusually, the eccentric old magician, Merlin. His mother pronounced his love adorable. His father did not pronounce it anything, only squinted at him and frowned.

But Arthur loved Merlin with unabashed passion, especially his strangeness and mystery, and he made his mother read him that book as often as she would allow.

There was a particular passage when Merlin and Wart were discussing good and evil, and Merlin became inexplicably sad.

_He thrust the end of his beard into his mouth, stared tragically into the fire, and began to munch it fiercely._

Arthur always buried his face in Mum’s shoulder at that part. Poor old Merlin, munching his beard, with no one to hug him and tell him not to be lonely.

“Don’t suck your thumb, love,” his mother said.

*

The Once and Future King continued to be his favorite book. He wasn’t a very good reader, but he didn’t need to be for this book. He already knew these words.

*

When Arthur was sixteen years old, he discovered his arse. He knew he had one, of course, but he never thought he’d like it touched until he tumbled down an internet rabbit hole and found a new style of porn. That night he fisted his prick and used his other hand to squeeze his arse cheek. His fingers didn’t make it all the way back there, ‘cause his face was hot just thinking of it, but he clenched and released his hole a bunch of times, and that was good too.

Eventually he turned onto his belly and lifted his arse into the air. He imagined that the old magician knelt behind him and put a finger in there and his long beard tickled Arthur’s spine. When he came, his imaginary wizard whispered, “Dear boy,” and placed a whiskery kiss between his shoulders.

*

When he was twenty, he lost his virginity with a gorgeous, agile boy and decided he was going to stop fantasizing about an old man, for chrissakes.

*

When he was thirty, Arthur’s fiancee broke off their engagement.

“I’m sorry,” Gwen said. “It’s just…you don’t seem like you…oh god, I don’t know. I just know I can’t keep doing this.”

He ended the day sloshed, propped up against the bookshelf, rereading his battered copy of T.H. White.

_I will tell you something else, King, which may be a surprise for you. It will not happen for hundreds of years, but both of us are to come back._

It seemed like a day for perverted indulgences, so Arthur pushed his trousers down his hips and wanked over an illustration of a white-bearded man.

*

On Arthur’s thirty third birthday, a handsome, dark-haired young man with desperate eyes showed up on his doorstep.

“Hello. Er. You don’t know me, exactly. My name is Merlin.”

Arthur slammed the door in his face. He knew he shouldn’t have confessed his Arthurian obsession to the likes of Gwaine.

*

Merlin wasn’t hired to humiliate him, it turned out. He took the door off the hinges with a blast that wasn’t…quite as shocking as it ought to have been, actually.

They spent several minutes glaring at each other over cups of tea.

“Listen,” Merlin said. “I know you don’t know me, but I have spent too many damn years looking for you—”

“I know,” Arthur said.

“I— what.”

“I know.” And he did, for some reason. Well, he didn’t know that Merlin had looked for him, but he knew that this Merlin was _his_ Merlin. That this Merlin was _the_ Merlin. That his sudden nostalgic arousal was making him dizzy.

“Are you all right?” Merlin’s hand was on Arthur’s forehead.

“Could you grow a beard?” Arthur asked.

*

“You are beyond twisted,” Merlin said much later, and god, even his voice was perfect, a croaking wheeze. He didn’t sound too unhappy about it though.

Arthur just lifted his arse into the air, his heart pounding. "It's your own fault."

“T.H. fucking White,” Merlin said, as he placed sun-spotted hands on Arthur’s arse and drove his cock in.


End file.
